<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trees in november by Legendaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468992">trees in november</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/pseuds/Legendaerie'>Legendaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Metaphorical Injuries, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/pseuds/Legendaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”Again?” Jean asks the shadow in the corner of his bedroom; a specter with empty dark brown eyes, an exhausted shell, a worn out memory. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Yes. Again. Drawn to Jean like a compass pointing north, over and over Marco will find him. And he will save him.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trees in november</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781521">a heavy leaf to turn</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/pseuds/Legendaerie">Legendaerie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally - 13 months, finally - get to post my work for the Strings of Fate zine! It feels fitting to post this in a winter so melancholy and miserable for so many.</p><p>hold on, though. we will make it out of this alive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Few people are ready when they die. In this world, especially, one that takes the young and grinds them down into blood and bone to dye the carpet of the King’s castle crimson; even those prepared to give their all will still feel the cold ache of regret in their final moments. Too young. Too many. The afterlife is overflowing with wasted souls, wandering in the mists in an endless dark dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he finds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that his name? Yes. Yes, it was. “Annie,” he says, drawing himself together, building a form from the haze; a head, two arms, two legs, two wings. A face it takes a couple takes to get right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie stands before him, crystalline and still, in front of a milky white wall. Behind it, shapes and colors ripple like sunlight dappling through leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” he asks, studying her. Not in front of a wall. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>part</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trapped.” She blinks. “A fitting punishment for what I did to you, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie opens her mouth, then closes it again. “Here,” and she reaches an arm out to the side, gestures for him to touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco places his hand on the wall and feels it give, flexing like a placenta. He takes in a breath as a shock travels up his arm, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembers</span>
  </em>
  <span> Annie. His death. Everything, just as real as the moment it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets it all wash over him, and concludes, softly, “it’s not punishment that I would have wanted for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mercy doesn’t do me any good here,” she says, but she doesn’t meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” he asks instead, staring up at the wall. Even here, he’s kept in like a bird in a cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The barrier between life and death. My body is still alive, so… here I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco runs his fingers along the wall and hears something; feels something, and he presses nearer to chase the sound. “Do you hear that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s an impact on the other side of the wall, a splash of vermillion, and Marco jumps backward. He stares at his hand; sticky with blood, it shakes in front of him. He knows that voice. Even in death, where everything is numb and white with cold, he would know that voice, that face, the touch of that hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean is— dying,” he stammers. “I have to help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco presses his hands to the stain on the wall and pushes, thinking, maybe he can keep Jean from falling through, keep one of his friends alive. He digs in his heels and ignores Annie’s rising voice warning him not to do it, he might get trapped, and then--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s in a forest, dark with storm; the cacophony takes him by surprise, used to an eternity of gentle silence. Horses and men gallop, their hides flashing like lightning and feet rumbling like thunder. Marco stands in the downpour, glancing down at his transparent arms as the rain falls right through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean?” he calls, taking in a breath he doesn’t need to call louder with a voice he doesn’t have. “Jean, where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a noise behind him, a wretched gargled word. Marco turns and sees a man there, a crumpled mess in the downpour, eyes wide and staring at him. His mouth works to form a word that never comes. Jean, dying. Jean, only a little bit older than Marco remembers him. Jean, with a sigh, dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, no, no,” and Marco kneels over the body, wraps his arms around those twisted shoulders and closes his eyes. If only he could rewind time; grab the earth and spin it backwards, inch by inch. “Don’t be dead, don’t be—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something budges. Marco focuses harder, presses his fingertips to the earth and imagines he can feel it shift underneath his touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please. Turn back. Let me save him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence, except for the pouring rain and the fading gallop of the horses. A slower, deeper thud then, and Marco stares into the empty eyes of a Titan. The unfairness of it all, the gluttony of the world he was torn from so soon hits him, and Marco summons up all of his strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not have him so soon,” and his vision whites out with his own scream.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shakes his head to clear it. He’s back on the other side of the wall, but it’s thinner now: a foggy pane of glass, with a world moving far too fast on the other side of it. He looks at his hands - no blood there. “I… I think I can save him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a feeling. I need to try it first.” He presses his fingertips to the wall and feels it moving - not breathing like an animal or beating like a pulse but flowing, shifting, spinning. Marco presses his fingertips harder and sees the scene he left behind, a Titan scooping up Jean’s body to devour it. Presses harder and drags his fingertips against the current, and the scene rewinds. He tracks Jean’s movements in reverse, forcing himself to study the scene; there. A misfire of his gear against a rain-slick tree trunk, a wild swing off course that he couldn’t quite correct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can warn him, if he goes back far enough. To the morning of the expedition, then, warn them of the sudden storm. Marco grits his teeth and pulls as hard as he can, rewinding time to that moment, and presses both palms against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Annie starts, and then he presses through the barrier again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s dark. Darker than the forest, but it’s quiet. The soft sound of horses at rest, the swishing of tails and the rustle of hay. Marco wishes suddenly, fiercely, that he could smell the comforting scent of dried grass and dusty fur but he can’t recall it at all. A blank space sits in his mind, a knowledge that it was important to him and nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pitchfork clangs to the ground behind him. Marco turns and sees a man with a pale, stricken face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck me,” Jean says, recovering from the shock and bending over to pick up the fork, “aren’t the dreams enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dream of me?” Marco asks, his chest seizing in a wild, terrified hope and forgetting how to speak further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean freezes and looks up again. “You— what—“ He squares his stance and aims the pitchfork at Marco. “What are you, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wear his face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean,” Marco says, holding up his hands. “Jean Kirstein, it’s me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time stops, stutters, fades in color and Marco feels himself being pulled back to the other side. Desperate, he reaches out and brushes insubstantial fingers across Jean’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have much time. There’s a storm coming today. If you use your maneuver gear in the trees, it’s going to slip. Be careful, please. I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many regrets, so many wants swarm up from his chest, choking him and weighing down his tongue. Marco can only reach out and stare into Jean’s huge, frightened gold eyes before he is wrenched back into the other world.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his hands and knees, Marco shakes as he struggles to compose himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let it be enough. Keep him safe. Whatever time I would have had, give to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Annie warns him. “You do that too often, you might lose yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, leaving a streak of gold across his pale form like blood from a gilded wound. She’s right. He hurts all over, and his wings feel like they’ve lost a few feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it, though. And I’ll do it again. The life I had wasn’t long enough, and if I can still help— even a little—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie turns her crystalline head to face forward. “Nothing comes without a price. What do you think will be left, if you throw your spirit away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wants this so badly it’s worth the pain it causes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promised to give my all for humanity. I meant it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie tsks, and falls silent.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time is strange in the other world. For Marco, it feels like only minutes before the next time Jean knocks on death’s door, but when he breaks through Jean has aged since their last meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Again?” Jean asks the shadow in the corner of his bedroom; a specter with empty dark brown eyes, an exhausted shell, a worn out memory. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. Again. Drawn to Jean like a compass pointing north, over and over Marco will find him. And he will save him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulls himself together, still shaken from the shift between worlds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m here to warn you. The Delgard assault is a trap. If you go in the house, they’ll kill you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… draw them out instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean tilts his head. “What, you can’t check?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stares at him, overwhelmed by the idea of having to watch him die in a different way, then closes his eyes. This time, he doesn’t go back to the other world so much as step away from this one. More walls, more timelines spring up, mirrors of the moment he’s suspended; he follows one of them, speeding through time until he knows where it ends, then another, and another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he says eventually, feeling hollow when he returns to Jean’s present. Nauseous from witnessing so many deaths. “That will work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean lets out a sigh. “You know, if I try to tell Levi a ghost told me what to do, he’s gonna think I’m insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear cuts into his heart, and dread. “Please don’t ask me to check—“ Marco starts. Jean hastily cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’ll think of something. It’s…” he swallows and looks Marco up and down. “It really is you, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing to say to that, so he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean shakes his head. “Fucking wild. I— I wanna know. Does dying hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Marco says, and lets himself fade away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might have been the first time he lied to Jean. It  is not the last. Over the years, Jean grows older and Marco grows colder, numbing himself to the agony of his task with one solemn purpose; keep Jean alive to save humanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sitting beside Jean in a balcony seat overlooking a trial. They’re alone here, and the booming voice of the prosecution keeps everyone else’s attention forward. Marco can’t tear his eyes away from the love bite Hitch left on Jean’s neck, just below his shirt collar. He married that woman in another timeline, had a child before Marco refused to look any further down that path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> timeline has been changed. He doesn’t want to know what the constants are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every moment,” he murmurs, still looking. “And even now. But not in the ways you think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Marco promises, and manages to pull himself together. “I found Sasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean goes still. “On your side?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she… happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and slumps into his chair. “I hope we’re doing the right thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stills. “We?” he asks, fragile and afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Guillotine feels a little outdated, but if there’s a chance she’s a Titan shifter we have to go for the neck.” He gestures below to the trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco closes his eyes and wills away the disappointment. “Oh. I see. Do you want me to check?” he asks, keeping his tone flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s okay. You’ve done enough.” Jean sits forward and frowns, the expression making his crows feet catch the low light and stand in sharp relief. Marco reaches up to touch his own cheeks, etching in similar lines until their ages match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit like that, quietly, for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No advice this time?” Jean asks, and absently scratches his hickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Marco says, watching the action below with keen, albeit disinterested eyes. He knows what will happen, every beat and every breath. “Be ready to duck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jean asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sees his cue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soldier’s speed, Jean ducks, and a gunshot smashes into the wall behind his head, shattering the peace of the trial. Below them, the courtroom roars to life, soldiers on all sides rallying to protect the judge, secure the prisoner. In the chaos, he doesn’t get to say goodbye but their eyes meet and Marco feels another piece of himself rip away when he goes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco leans his back against the wall and gasps for breath. Not that it helps; he doesn’t need to breathe. He’s dripping gold everywhere, smearing it on his body that’s starting to miss pieces here, too. His knees, remembering the blows that crippled him and left him to die, won’t hold him up any more. He’s a shadow of a soul, bare and dark and brittle like trees in November, too far from spring to remember what it was like to be alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let you do this anymore,” Annie says at last. “What are you trying to accomplish? If you waited, he would have come to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have— I have to keep him alive. For humanity. They need him,” Marco gasps, “more than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head snaps to face her. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie’s expression is stony. “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m— I’m not,” he replies, forcefully. “I’m not a liar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not at first. But you are now. And it’s tearing you apart. Look at yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does. The left side of his body is gone, leaving only one arm and no heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be honest with yourself. Or there won’t be anything left.” He doesn’t know how, but somehow there’s a hand on his shoulder. Ice crawls down his body, fills in the holes there, and melts away to renew him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie,” Marco stammers, getting to his feet, “Annie, thank y—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wall is smooth and empty. An ache blossoms in his chest and he weeps, silver tears running down his face until he forgets why he was crying in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more thing, sacrificed. A little more time put back in the hourglass. Marco feels the heat of Jean’s soul on the other side and wearily pushes through to watch him die one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the line: the furthest Marco could take them is here. An office desk at sunset, thirty-odd years after the end of the war. A man just past his prime, bronze hair turning silver and a scar on his scalp, adjusting the lamp on his desk, looks up and sees a boy in a trainee uniform standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jean says, “I didn't hear you. Did you get lost on your way to the shitter or something?” He laughs, and points down the hall. “That way. Can't miss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco crosses the room in silence, no bootsteps audible on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean. It’s me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks. “Marco?” A flash of recognition flares in those golden eyes. “Is it really you? After all this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? I didn’t think anyone was still trying to kill me,” he laughs, a wince crossing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco swallows. “Jean… I need to tell you something. Just once. With the time we have left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We? Am… am I dying?” At Marco’s nod, Jean’s frown only deepens. “Then why not wait for me there? We’ll have— eternity to talk. You said so, once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I used myself up keeping you alive, but—“ a bolt of pain shoots through Marco’s own chest. “I can’t go with you. I lied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean gasps. “No. No, you can’t— you’re not a liar, Marco, you— you’re a good person—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean, please. Let me be honest with you, just once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean falls out of his chair and Marco tries to catch him; all he can do is curl over him and pretend to hold him, with one bleeding wing and a broken heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was never about saving humanity. I wanted it to be, because I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to pretend I mattered, like you.” Silver and gold alike pour down his face to splatter onto Jean’s forehead. “But I didn’t. All I really wanted was to get to grow old with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses an empty kiss to shaking lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets his fingertips to the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he turns.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jean says, “I didn't hear you. Did you get lost on your way to the shitter or something?” He laughs, and points down the hall. “That way. Can't miss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will lie, one more time, to ease Jean’s passing. He will shed every tender part of himself and pray that something, somehow, survives the winter to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember me,” he says, and watches the truth of it come alive in Jean’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been a long time, Marco,” he says with a smile. “Here to-- warn me off something again? I stopped smoking, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… here to correct something I wrote about you?” He holds up the journal. “You're a few chapters late for that. I'm almost to the death of Commander--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean stops and clutches his chest. His heart is giving out, and no amount of rewinding time can stop that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco reaches out and takes Jean’s hand, aging himself to match. This was what he had wanted, all this stolen time. An end, together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm here for you,” he says, eyes brimming with tears. “This is as far as I could take you. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one is. Even with all the time he had saved up for them, Marco knows Jean had so much more to give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jean,” and he strokes his love’s face, drawing out the pain and the fear to bear on his own breaking shoulders. “I know. It's a frightening thing, to die. But it's even harder to live. And I am so proud of you for making it so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… tell me,” Jean gasps, clinging to the desk and to his last moments of living.  “This timeline-- this life. Was it better with me in it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infinity stretches out behind Jean, reaching black fingers into Marco’s arms, tearing the last of his soul into shreds. A truth, a lie; who can say in the end?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Marco swears, and watches the life leave Jean’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lantern tips over, oil spilling over the wooden tabletop. A gentle wind snuffs out the flame before it can reach the journal, and the room is silent with memory as the sun sets.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>